Lista uczestników
A''' AaRON ''- U Turn'' Ace of Base -'' All For You '' Activ - Visez Ada Szulc ''- Fields Of Gold'' Adele ''- Rolling in the Deep'' Adele ''- Rumour Has It'' Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Adele - Skyfall Adelèn - Bombo Adrian Gaxha - Skandali Adrianne - As one Agnes ''- Love Love Love'' Agnes - On And On Agnetha Fältskog - When You Really Loved Someone Agnieszka Falborska ''- Millhaven'' AGONY - Elena Iliadi Ailee -'' I will show you '' Aisha ''- What for ?'' Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Alan ''- Ballad'' Alain Clark ''- Blow Me Away'' Alanis Morissette - Guardian Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Alenka Gotar - Cvet Z Juga Alesha Dixon -''' The Boy does nothing Alex Clare - Too Close Alex, Jorge y Lena - Estar Contigo Alex Mica - Dalinda Alex Saidac - Stay In This Moment Alex Sparrow - Shout it out Alexa ''- We are one'' Alexander Rybak - Leave Me Alone Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexandra Burke ''- Hallelujah'' Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat Alexandra Stan feat. Carlprit - 1.000.000 Alexia - A volte si a volte no Alice Avery - Oops Baby Alina Devecerski ''- Flytta på dej'' Alina Devecerski ''- Ikväll Skiter Jag i Allt'' Alizée ''- À Contre-courant'' Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizée - La Isla Bonita Alla Pugaczova - Wsio mogut koroli Alpines - Cocoon Alsu ''- Samoe glavnoe'' Alyona Lanskaya - Rhythm Of Love Alyosha ''- Sweet People'' Alyosha - Ti Uydesh Alyosha ''- Toczka na kartye'' Alžběta Kolečkářová - Andělskej flám Amanda Fondell - Bastard Amaral - Hacia Lo Salvaje Amaury Vassili - Lucente Stella Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Ma Philosophie Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) Amelia Lily ''- You Bring Me Joy'' Amethystium - Treasure '' Amy MacDonald ''- Slow it Down Ana Isabelle ft. Chino & Nacho - La Vida Es Bella Ana Ritta -'' Moreno Latino'' Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Anahi - Mi Delirio '' Anastasia Prikhodko - ''Yasnovidyashchaya Anastasia Viennikova - Shining In Twilight Andra - Something New Andre Without - Your Love Andrea ''- Haide Hopa'' Andrea Bocelli & Laura Pausini - Vivere (Dare to live) Andrea Demirovic - Odlazim Andrea Marullo - Come L'eco Di Una Voce Andrea Marullo - Wind Of Ireland Andreea Balan - Trippin Ángel Capel - Solo pienso en ti Angelika Agurbash - Reka Anggun ''- Saviour'' Ania Rusowicz ''- Ja i Ty'' Ania Rusowicz - Ślepa miłość Ani Lorak - Shady Lady Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak ''- Sprosi'' Ani Lorak ''- Zazhigay Serdtse'' Ani Lorak ft. Timur Rodrigez - Uvlechenie Animal Drama - Spordipäev Anine Stang -'' Dominoes'' Anjeza Shahini - Ne pasqyre Anjeza (Shahini) - Nkenesja me e mire Anjulie ''- Brand New Bitch'' Anjulie ''- Stand Behind The Music'' Antique ''- Die For You'' Antonia - Marionette Anna Abreu ''- Are you ready'' Anna Eriksson - Garden of Love Anna Kaenzig ''- Vespa'' Anna Maria Jopek - Ale jestem Anna Patrini ''- Laleczka z saskiej porcelany'' Anna Rossinelli - In love for a while Anna Tovmasyan - Khosqern Avelord En Annalisa - Senza Riserva Annalise Psaila ''- Melodija Ta' Hajti'' Anne Book - Samba Samblero Anne Gadegaard - Arabiens Drøm Anne Mattila ''- Tyynyyn jäljet jää'' Annely Cole - Need You Annie Cotton ''- Moi, Tout Simplement'' Antique ''- Opa Opa'' Anri Jokhadze - I'm A Joker Antonia - Jameia Apocalyptica ft. HIM & Lauri - Bittersweet Ardian Bujupi ''- Rise to the Top'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Engjejt qajnë'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Perfekt'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Shpirt i Mbytur'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Si Shiu'' Arina Domski - Ave Maria Caccini Arina Domski - Nikto ne vinovat Arina Domski - Prosto Ljubov Arina Domski - Ti Amero Armin Muzaferija ''- S tobom bez tebe'' Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Artur Andrus - Królowa nadbałtyckich raf Artur Andrus - Piłem w Spale, spałem w Pile Asaf Avidan - One day Atiye - Budur Atiye - Kal Aqua ''- Playmate To Jesus'' Aura Dione ''- Friends'' Aura Dione - In Love With The World Aurea - The Only Thing That I Wanted Aurela Gaçe - Boom Boom Boom Aurela Gaçe - Ja Ke Nge Aurela Gaçe ''- Tranzit '' Aurela Gaçe ft Dr.Flori & Marsel - Origilnaje '' Auryn - ''Last Night On Earth Ayumi Hamasaki ''- Crossroad'' Ayumi Hamasaki - Marionette Avril Lavigne ''- Alice '' AySel ''- Don't Let The Morning Come'' Aysel - Fallin AySel - Tonight Aysel & Arash - Always Azealia Banks ''- Luxury'' Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 Azucar Moreno - Bésame '' '''B' Barbana ''- Hajna Hajna'' Baiyu - Take A Number Bass - Where is the Love Belinda - Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama Ben Ivory ''- The Righteous Ones'' Benedetta Giovagnini ''- Gennaio'' Benevolent Demise - Storytime Bengü - İki Melek Bereczki Zoltán - Kerek egész Bermuda - Minden Walódi Bernhoft - C'mon Talk Beth Ditto - I Wrote The Book '' Beyonce - ''End Of Time Beyonce - Why don't you love me '' Biagio Antonacci ''- L'evento Bianka - A Chyo Chyo Biljana Sečivanović ''- Nema nade'' Bir Melek Vardi ''- Model'' Birgit Õigemeel - 365 days Birgit Õigemeel Violina ''- You're Not Alone'' Bjork - Moon Blaxy Girls - Adio Blitzkids mvt. - Cold Blue Cafe - Love Song Blue Cafe ''- Noheo'' Boaz Mauda ''- The Fire In Your Eyes'' Bogdan Vladau ''- Hila'' Bonnie Tyler ''- Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Boy - Little Numbers Brainstorm ''- A Day Before Tomorrow'' Brenda Walsh - Porn Site Brodka ''- Granda'' Brooke ''- Love not war'' Brooke Candy - Everybody does Brooke Fraser - Something in the Water Bryan Rice feat. Julie Curtain - Call Buranovskiye Babushki - Dlinnaja beresta i kak sdelat' iz nee Buranovskiye Babushki - Party For Everybody Burcu Güneş - Oflaya Oflaya Bustamante - A Contracorriente C''' Can Banomo - Love me Back Caotico ''- Sunrise Confessions '' Carlos Costa ''- Queres Que Eu Dance ?'' Caro Emerald - Back it up Carola - Invincible Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Cascada - Summer of Love Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil ''- Stadt'' Catalin Josan - Walking On Fire Catarine Pereira ''- Canta Por Mim'' Charlee - Boy Like You Charlie Winston - Hello Alone Charlotte Perrelli - Hero Charlotte Perelli & Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Charlotte, Nanne & Sonja - Holding Out For A Hero Chen Aharoni ''- Or!'' Cher - Strong Enough Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G - Oath ChianoSky ''- Walking Away'' Chris Wallace ''- Remember When (Push Rewind)'' Christian Walz - Like Suicide Christian Walz ''- What's Your Name?'' Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Aguilera ''- Beautiful'' Christina Aguilera - El Beso Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Stürmer - Wir Leben Den Moment Christina Rus - I don't see ya Christophe Willem ''- Berlin'' Christopher S feat. Nalaya - Let You Go Chisu ''- Kohtalon Oma'' Chisu - Sama nainen Ceca Raznatovic ''- Bruka'' Celeste Buckingham - Never Be You Celeste Buckingham ''- Nobody Knows'' Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celina Ree - Når Du Rør Ved Mig Celina Ree - Se Dig Selv I Mig Celine Dion ''- Alone'' Celine Dion ''- My heart will go on'' Celine Dion ''- Parler a mon pere'' Ciara ft. Missy Elliott - Work Clare Maguire ''- The Last Dance'' Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Coldplay - Christmas Lights Coldplay - Clocks Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Colonia - Laž za laž Cryptic Street ''- Indecisive'' Csézy - Utazunk Culture Beat - Mr.Vain C2C ''- Down The Road'' '''D Dada Life - Happy violence '' Daley ft. Jessie J ''- Remember Me Dan Balan - Freedom Dan Gautreau & Tom Howe ''- Through my eyes'' Dana International ''- Love Boy'' Dane Rumble -'' Lights Go Out'' Dangerous Muse ''- Give Me Danger'' Daniel Djokić - Like It Like This '' Daniel Djokić - ''Man on fire Daniela Spalla - Arruinarmelo Danielle Silcestri - A Bocca Chiusa Danny Saucedo & Sasha Strunin - Emely Dara Bubamara – Galama Darin - Lovekiller Dark Princess & Olga Romanova - The Game Darko Ilievski i Magdalena Cvetkoska ''- Pepel'' David Bisbal - Ave María David Carreira - Esta Noite David Guetta - Toy friend David Tavare & Nina - Centerfold Dear Euphoria ''- No More Time To Weep'' Declan Galbraiith - Tell Me Why Delain - Get The Devil Out Of Me Delia - Wuella Wuella '' Delilah - ''Go Delilah - Shades of Grey Delphic - Baiya Delta Goodrem - Hunters and the Wolves Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break Demi Lovato - Heart Attack '' Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas - ''This is me Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia '' Denis Lyubimov - ''Lyubvy bolshe net Deniz Seki ''- Masal'' DESISLAVA - Never end Diamondz ''- Ata Hakochav'' Diandra -'' Colliding Into You '' Diandra - Outta My Head Dido ft. Kendrick Lamar -'' Let Us Move On'' Die Toten Hosen ''- Zamrożona Wyborowa'' Dillon ''- Thirteen Thirtyfive'' Dima Bilan - Never Let You Go Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Ditte Marie - Overflow DJ Antoine feat. Tom Dice - Sunlight DJ M.E.G. ft. Sergey Lazarev & Timati ''- Moscow to California'' DJ Smash ft. Vintazh ''- Moskva'' DJs from Mars & Fragma - Insane D'NASH ''- En el Medio de la Calle'' Dobrády Ákos feat Emilia - Szerelemre hangolva Doda - Titanium Dolores O'Riordan - Human Spirit Dolores O'Riordan - The Journey Dominika Migrova ''- Nova'' Donatan - Nie lubimy robić Donny Montell - Love Is Blind Dorians - Fly Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dustin The Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe E''' Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love Eddie Razaz ''- Alibi'' Edita (Abdieski) - Change Edita Abdieski - The Key Edsilia Rombley - On Top of the World Edyta Górniak - Teraz tu Edyta Górniak - To nie ja Eglė Jakštytė - Love is alive Eglė Jakštytė - Skrendi Eileen Khatchadourian - Karouna Eisblume - Iceflowers Eisblume - Leben ist schön '' Eivør - ''Undo Your Mind Eivør ''- Wall of Silence'' Eldar Qasimov - I'm Fire Eldrine - One More Day Electro Morocco ''- Sweetly Down'' Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Tables Are Turning Elena -'' Auguris'' Elena - Midnight Sun Elena Gheorge ft. Dr Bellido - Amar Tu Vida Elena Risteska -'' Ninanajna'' Elena Risteska - Opasno Vreme Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira ''- Reggaeton'' Elif -'' Unter meiner Haut '' Elīna Krastiņa un Edijs Šnipke -'' Noburtā '' Elitsa & Stoyan - Voda '' Elize - ''Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elka - Throw Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou '' Ellie Goulding ''- Anything Could Happen Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses Ellie Goulding ''- Lights'' Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Ayrildiq Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona Elvana Gjata - Gjaku Im Elvir Mekic - Armija Elvira T - Vse Reszeno Elvis Blue - Lighthouse Emeli Sande - My Kind of love Emeli Sande ''- Next to me'' Emeli Sande - Read All About It Part Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emiliana Torrini - To Be Free '' Emilia ''- Teardrop '' Emina Jahović - ''Da Mogu Emina feat. Natasa ''- Gospodine'' Emir ''- Makina'' Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emma - Cercavo Amore Emmy - Ayo Enej ''- Skrzydlate Ręce'' Enrique Iglesias - Ayer Enrique Iglesias feat. Sammy Adams - Finally Found You Entela Zhula ''- Per Ty Kam Nevoje'' Enya ''- May it be'' Eric Saade ''- Big Love'' Eric Saade - Popular Erin - Vanha sydän Eros Ramazzoti - Un'Emozione Per Sempre Esma Redzepova - Caje Sukarije Esther Melody Band ''- Meet me at the water'' Euroband - Fire Euroband - This Is My Life Eva & The Heartmaker - Gone In A Flash Eva And The Heartmaker ''- MR.TOKYO'' Eva Boto - Verjamem Evanescence ''- Lithium'' Evanescence - My Immortal Eva Rivas ''- Apricot Stone'' Eva Simons -''Silly Boy'' Evan ''- Always And Forever '' Eve Angeli ''- Viens'' Evridiki ''- Comme çi Comme ça'' Ewa Jach ''- Mamy czas'' Ewa Farna - Monster High Ewelina Lisowska - Hurt Ewelina Lisowska - ''W Stronę słońca '' '''F Fabrizio Faniello ''- I Do'' Faith Hill ''- There You'll Be'' Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories Fallulah - Give us a little love Fallulah - Out Of It Fearrington -'' 10000 Grunde'' Fefe Dobson - Stuttering Feminnem - Lako Je Sve Fenech-Soler ''- Demons'' Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Filipa Ruas - Tenso Firefox AK ''- Boom Boom Boom'' First Aid Kit ''- Emmylou'' Flaka Krelani ''- T'Boj me Rock'' Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love Florence + The Machine ''- No Light No Light'' Florence + The Machine ''- Shake It Out '' Florrie - Shut You Down Fly Project - Musica Francesca Michielin - Distratto '' Françoise Madeleine Hardy & Perry Blake - ''Ordinary Day Franka ''- San'' Free Deejays - Mi Ritmo '' Frida Gold ''- Komm zu mir nach Haus '' Fridrik Ómar - ''I Want To Know Friðrik Ómar og Frostrósir. - Vetrarnótt Fun feat. Janelle Monáe ''- We Are Young'' F(x) ''- Hot Summer'' G''' Gabrielle ''- Bordet'' Gabrielle Aplin - Home Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me Getter Jaani ''- Grammofon'' Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi Getter Jaani - Rockefeller street Getter Jaani - Teater Gienek Loska & Maciej Maleńczuk - You Can't Judge a Book Gille - Grenade Giorgia - E l'amore che conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgos Alkaios & Friends ''- OPA!'' Giorgos Tsalikis - Panikos Giorgos Tsalikis ft. Master Tempo - Ta Perastika Mou Gipsy.cz - Aven Romale Girls Aloud ''- Something New'' Gisela - Él Es Ella Givemeister - Bad romance GJan - Losin you GJan ''- Not Afraid'' Glamour ''- Osen'' Go Back To The Zoo - I'm The Night Googoosha - Night Goran Karan - Jubin Te, Jubin Gossip - Move In The Right Direction Grachi ''- Banda Sonora'' Grafa - Nevidim Gregor Salto & Kaoma - Lambada 3000 Greenjolly - Razom Nas Bahato Greta Salóme - Everywhere around me Greta Salóme'' ''- In the Silence '' Greta Salóme, Heiða og Guðrún Árný - ''Aldrei sleppir mér Greta Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget Gromth ft. Emil Solli-Tangen - Alone Guillemots ''- I Don't Feel Amazing Now '' Guillemots ''- Trains To Brazil'' Gülben Ergen & Mustafa Sandal - Şıkır Şıkır Guri Schanke - Ven A Bailar Conmigo '''H Hadise - Düm Tek Tek Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise ''- Superman'' HAIM - Don't Save Me Halina Mlynkova ''- Kobieta z moich snów'' Hanna ''- Et si'' Hanna Pakarinen - Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Go Go Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen ''- Stronger Without You'' Hannah Coheh - The Crying Game Hasmik Karapetyan ''- Sirun Asa Barev'' Harel Skaat - Le'an Harel Skaat - Kama Od Efshar Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Hatsune - Miku World is mine Havana Brown - You'll Be Mine HeartBeat - Bukra Fi Mishmish Helen Adamson - Sinuga Koos Helena Paparizou ''- Baby It's Over'' Helena Paparizou - Mr.Perfect Helena Paparizou - Popular Helena Paparizou ''- Tha Me Allios'' Hera Björk ''- Je Ne Sais Quoi '' Hera Björk - My heart Hera Bjørk - Someday Hien - Not Livin' In Yesterday '' Hind ''- Your heart belongs to me Hot Chip - I Feel Better Hurts ''- Confide in me'' Hurts - Miracle Husky Rescue ''- Sound of Love'' I''' I Blame Coco - In spirit golden I Blame Coco ft. Robyn - Caesar Ich Troje - Keine Grenzen Ich Troje - Prawo Icona Pop - I Love It Ida Corr -'' What Goes Around Comes Around '' Idit Halevi - It's my time Idina Menzel - I Stand Ifi Ude - My Baby Gone '' Iiris ''- Melyse Ilaria Porceddu - Libera Ilia Darlin ''- Even When I Lose'' Ilanit - Ey sham IIRIS ''- Just Like An Ogre'' Ilse DeLange ''- Hurricane'' IMANY ''- You will never know'' Imnul Crizei - KK Maka InCulto - Eastern European Funk INDICA - Scissor, Paper and Rock Indochine - Alice & June Ines - Once In A Lifetime Ines ''- Pilvepiir'' Infernal - From Paris to a Berlin Infernal - I won't be Crying Infernal - Love Is All Inga & Anush - Ser Yerevan Ingrid Olava - The Guest Ingrid St. Pierre - Ficelles In-Jan - Pofig inje ''- Kofein i CO2'' Inna - Crazy Sexy Wild Inna - J'Adore Inna ''- Oare'' Instrumenti ''- Medicine'' Intars Busulis ''- Viss ir iespejams'' Irina Allegrova ''- Ne Obernus Uhodya'' Irina Dorofeeva - Belarus Silnaya Irma - I know Isini Tamta - Ik Amboben Isis Gee - For Life Isis Gee ''- How About That'' Ivan Dorn -'' Severnoye Siyaniye'' Ivan Dorn - Stycamen Ivan Dorn -'' Tak Silno'' Ivan & Ivana ''- Kupalle'' Ivana Marić ''- Tebe Voljeti'' Ivana Selakov ''- Nase Malo Slavlje'' Ivana Selakov feat. Aca Lukas ''- Daleko si'' Ivana Selakov & DJ Shone ''- Probijam Led'' Ivi Adamou - AGAP! Ivi Adamou - Call the police Ivi Adamou ''- La La Love'' Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness Ivi Adamou ''- Sose Me'' Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me '' Iza Lach - ''Nic Więcej Izia - ''So Much Trouble '' '''J Jade Ewen - Burn It Up Jade Ewen - It's My Time Jadranka Barjaktarović ''- Dupla s Cemerom'' Jamal ''- DEFTO'' Jamala - It's Me Jamala Jamala ''- Ya tebya lyublyu'' James Arthur - Impossible James Morrison & Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings Janet Leon - Heartache On The Dance Floor Janet Leon - Heartstrings Javiera Mena - Luz de piedra de luna Jeff Who ''- Congratulations'' Jelena Karluesa ''- Insomnia'' Jelena Rozga - Dobitna Kombinacija Jelena Rozga - Razmazena Jelena Rozga - Zanemari Jelena Tomasevic ''- Okeani'' Jelena Tomasevic ft. Bora Dugić - Oro Jelonek ''- Romantic Revenge'' Jannika B ''- Onnenpäivä '' Jasmin - Løber I Stiletter Jennifer Braun - I Care For You Jennifer Hudson - Spotlight Jennifer Kae - Little White Lies Jennifer Rostock - Mein Mikrofon Jenny May ''- Es gribu vēl mīlēt'' Jasie Kruz - It's Over Jessie J ''- Laserlight'' Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé Jena Lee ''- Mon Ange'' Jenni Vartiainen ''- Duran Duran'' Jennifer Lopez ''- Papi'' Jenny Berggren '- 'Let Your Heart Be Mine Jens Marni - Misery Jessie Ware - Wildest Moments Jessica Anderson ''- I did it for love'' Jessica Folcker ''- Crash like a wrecking ball'' Jessie J - Domino Jezus MaRia Peszek - Sorry Polsko Joanna Liszowska ''- Conga'' Joey Moe - Skakmat John Legend - Tonight JoJo - Too Little Too Late Jordin Sparks - Battlefield Joss Stone ''- You had me'' Jovana Mostur ''- San '' Jovana Nikolic - Moli Moli Jónsi - Gathering Storie Jónsi - Animal Arithmetic Julia Marcell - Matrioszka Juliana Pasha – It’s All About You Julien Comblat - Bien évidemment Justyna Kuśmierczyk - Nasze Ulice Justyna Steczkowska - Święta Przegięta K''' Kaizers Orchestra - Hjerteknuser Kaizers Orchestra - Kontroll På Kontinentet Kaliopi ''- Crno I Belo'' Kaliopi ''- Tvoja'' Kaliopi - Vucića Kalomoira ''- My Secret Combination'' Kalomira - Please Don`t Break My Heart Kalomoira This Is - The Time (Tango) Kamil Mikulčík & Nela Pocisková - Leť Tmou Kara - Jumping Kari Amirian ''- Stronghold'' Karolina Goceva - Mojot Svet Karpe Diem ''- Byduer I Dur'' Karpie Diem - Snovit Kasia Nosowska - Era Retuszera Kat Deluna - Party O' Clock Katerina Stikoudi ft Mohombi ''- Kane me na Meino'' Katerine - Treat Me Like A LADY Kate Nash ''- Do Wah Do'' Kate Ryan ''- Je t'adore'' Kate Ryan ''- La Promesse'' Kate Ryan ft. Narco - Broken Kati Wolf - Az, aki voltam '' Kati Wolf ''- Vár a holnap Kati Wolf ''- What about my dreams ?'' Katir Helena Kalaoja ''- Nouruus On Seikkailu'' Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West ''- E.T.'' Katya Ryabova - Romeo And Juliet Katie Melua - A Happy Place Kateryna Bruzhanska - Kak U Nas Na Ukrainye Kato Callebaut - Break Out Kaya - Htela bih Kaya & Nesa 100 % - Ljubav ne postoji Keen'V ''- Les Mots'' Kejsi Tola ''- Carry me in yours dreams '' Kejsi Tola ''- S'jemi më atje'' Kelly Clarkson ''- People Like Us'' Kelly Clarkson - You Can't Win Kerli ''- Army Of Love'' Kerli ''- The Lucky Ones'' Kerli ''- Zero Gravityl'' Kesh You - Persona Khaled Feat. Pitbull - Hiya Hiya Kika - Guess It's Alright Kimbra - Settle Down King Charles ''- Mississippi Isabel'' Kings of Leon - Use Sombady Koit Toome - Malestused Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Valged Ood Koki - Poupée Kostas Martakis ''- Fila Me'' Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou Kraftklub ''- Songs für Liam'' Kristina ''- Horehronie'' Kristina - Life is a Game Kristina - Odnijela Te Votka Kristiina Wheeler - Annie and I Ksenia Sitnik - Non Stop Ku-Ku ''- Angelina Jolie'' Kyla La Grange - Catalyst '''L Lacuna Coil - Our Truth Ladi6 - Like Water Lady Gaga - Fashion of his Love Ladyhawke - Magic LaGaylia Frazier ''- Dr Frankenstein'' LaFee ''- Ich Bin'' Laka - Macko LaLa Band feat. John Puzzle - Dance Dance Dance Laleh ''- Elephant'' LALEH ''- Vårens Första Dag'' Lama - Probach Lana Del Rey ''- Summertime Sadness'' Lana Jurcevic - Kopija La Oreja de Van Gogh Jueves La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas'' La Roux - Quicksand Lasgo - Something Las Ketchup ''- Un de vez en cuando'' Laura Ibizor ''- If Tonight Is my Last'' Laura Jansen ''- Use Somebody'' Laura Närhi - Tämä on totta Laura Pausini - Benvenuto Laurence Revey - Immortal Lauri Ylönen - Heavy Laurita ''- Yes'' Layana ''- Ur e im tghamarde'' Lawson ''- Learn To Love Again'' Lemonade Mouth ''- Determinate'' Lena - Stardust Lena - Taken By A Stranger Lena - Touch A New Day Lena ''- What a Man'' Lena Katina ''- Mr. Saxobeat'' Lena Katina ''- Never Forget '' Lena Marlin & Lovebugs - Avalon Lenka - Everything At Once Lenka ''- Trouble Is A Friend'' Leona Lewis - Better in Time Leona Lewis ''- Bleeding Love'' Leona Lewis - Run Leona Lewis - Happy Leona Lewis - I see You Lerika - Sensation Les Enfoirés - Attention au départ '' Leslie Clio ''- Told You So Liber i jego zespół z Bitwy na Głosy ''- It's raining man'' Liber & Mateusz Mijal - Winny Lidia Kopania ''- I don't wanna leave'' Lidija & Dejan Matic ''- Ako te zivot slomi'' Lili & Susie - Show Me Heaven Lily Allen - Fuck You Lily Allen ''- Not Fair'' Linda Bengtzing - Jag ljuger så bra Linda Kiraly - Love is overrated Linda Pritchard - You're Making Me Hot-Hot-Hot Linda Sundblad ''- To All my Girls'' Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lindsey Stirling - Shadows '' Lindsey Stirling - ''Spontaneus me Little Boots - Meddle Lisa Andreas - Stronger Every Minute Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Lisa Miskovsky ''- Still Alive'' Lisa Miskovsky - Why Start A Fire Little - Mix Wingx LOBODA ''- Oblaka'' Loboda ''- 40 Gradusov'' Lola ''- Más lettél '' Locnville - Sun In My Pocket Loona - El Tiburón Loreen ''- Crying Out Your Name'' Loreen - If she's the one Loreen ''- My Heart Is Refusing Me'' Loreen ''- See You Again'' Loreen - Sober '' Love Generation - ''Dance Alone Louisa Baileche - Monts Et Mervielles Louise Attaque - J't'emmène au vent Loukas Yiorkas ''- Mazi'' Lucia ''- Silence'' Lucinda Williams ''- Copenhagen'' Luminita Anghel & System - Let me try Luna -'' Dragi Moj'' Luttenberger*Klug - Vergiss Mich LUXUSLÄRM - Leb Deine Träume Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lylloo & Matt Houston - U Y YO Lyriel - Leverage Lys Assia - Giorgio Ł''' '''M Maarja Liis-Ilus - Keelatud maa Maria Jose ''- Me equivoque'' Maarja ''- Shine It On'' Madcon ''- Glow'' Mademoiselle Lynn ''- Addict de toi '' Madonna ''- Hung up!'' Mads Langer ''- Overgir mig langsomt'' Magazin ''- Sijamski Blizanci'' Magdalena Tul - Jak Zapomnieć Magdalena Tul - Jestem Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maja Kuec - Na Pol Poti '' Maja Keuc - ''No One Maja Kuec ''- Ta čas'' Maja Nurkich - Carry on Make The Girl Dance - Broken Toy Boy Make The Girl Dance & Pierre Mathieu ''- Baby, Baby...'' Malu - Blanco Y negro Małgorzata Stec ''- Kochankowie z Ulicy Kamiennej'' Mandinga - EuroParty Mandinga - Zaleilah Mandy Capristo - Closer Mandy Capristo - Hurricane Mandy Capristo - Intense Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It Mandy Moore - It’s Gonna Be Love maNga - Fly to Stay Alive maNga - Hayat Bu İşte maNga - We Could Be The Same '' Manian ''- Loco Manizha - Waiting Mans Zermerlöw - Cara Mia Mans Zelmerlöw - Forever Mans Zelmerlöw ''- Miss America'' Marcelina ''- Tatku'' Margaret J - Thank You Very Much '' Margaux Simone ''- Nana Mária Čírová - Bez obáv Mária Čírová - Save You Maria ft. Helena - In The Dark Maria Haukaas Storeng - Hold On Be Strong Maria Haukaas Storeng - I Surrender Maria Haukaas Storeng - Too Taboo Maria Haukaas Storeng feat. Måns Zelmerlöw - Precious To Me Maria Mena ''- Hold Me'' Maria Mena - Homeless Maria Mena - Viktoria Marianna - Zorba Horepse Marie-Mai ''- Comme Avant'' Marie Picasso ''- This Moment'' Marietta Fafouti - Become The Sun '' Marija Serifović - ''Agonija Marija Sestic ''- Tajna'' Marilanne ft. Chino y Nacho ''- Se Que Esta Noche Sera'' Marina And The Diamonds ''- How To Be a Heartbraker'' Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds - Shampain Mario Álvarez - Voy A Ser Yo Mario Bischin - Macarena Marion Raven - Here I Am Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You Marit Larsen - Only A Fool Marta Bijan ''- Ciemno'' Marta Sánchez -''Mi cuerpo pide más'' Marzia Gaggioli - Jestem Tutaj Masha Sobko ''- Nenavizhu'' Matt Cardle - Amazing Matt Dusk – Back In Town Matt Pokora & Tal - Envole Moi Matt Simons - With You Matteo - Bonita Max Barskih - Alive Max Barskih ''- Bely voron'' Max Barskih ''- Lost in Love'' Maxime-Henry - C'etait elle Maya - Vjeruj Ženi Koja Pije Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Isacowitz ''-Rehab'' Maya Isacowitz ''- Safe and Sound'' Maya Sar ''- Nespretno'' Małgorzata Żurańska-Wilkowska ''- Tango Kat'' Medina - Execute Me Medina ''- For altid'' Medina - Happening Medina ''- Synd For Dig'' Medina ''- Vi To'' Medina - You and I Meg Myers - Monster Malena Ernman - La Voix Melanie C - First day of my Life Melanie C - Think about it '' Melanie Fiona - ''Monday Morning Melanie Fiona - 4AM Meldir Quelbekova - Sen Melissa Horn - Under Loven MELISSES - Óti Áfi̱ne Misó M.I.A. -'' Bad Girls '' Mia - Ingel mu korval Mia Diekow ''- Black Beauty'' Mia Diekow - Herz Mia Diekow - Lieblingslied Micaela Fonti ''- Fuoco e cenere'' Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet Michael Feiner & Caisa - We're Still Kids Michael Parsberg & Safri Duo & Isam B - Mad World '' Michał Urbaniak - ''Dzwonię do Ciebie Mad World '' Michel Telo - ''Humilde Residência Mickael Carreira ''- Viver A Vida'' Mihai Alexandru feat. B-Body and Soul - Bang Bang Mihai Trăistariu - Tornerò Mika -'' Underwater'' Mika Newton - Don't Dumb Me Down Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mike Candys ft. Evelyn Patric Muller - One Night in Ibiza '' Mike Candys feat. Evelyn - ''Together Again Milica Todorovic - Sve je uzalud Miligram feat Severina ''- Lola'' Mimicry ''- Heat'' Mira Craig - Aces High Miriam Bryant - Finders Keepers Miro Jaroš & Petra Humeňanská ''- Na Dne Mora'' Miss Li ''- Bring Back the Sunshine'' Miss Li - My Heart Goes Boom Miss Montreal ''- I Am Hunter'' Mista ''- Emotions'' Modà ''- Sono già solo'' Modà feat. Jarabedepalo ''- Come un pittore'' Monice ''- Boiz'' Monice ''- Only the Good Die Young'' Molly Sandén - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén ''- Unchained'' Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness '' Mónica Naranjo -'' Make You Rock Monika Brodka ''- Varsovie'' Morena ''- Vodka'' Moulin Rouge -'' El Tango De Roxanne'' Murat Boz - Para Yok '' Muri Enikő - ''Magányos csónak Muse - Survival Musiqq - Abrakadabra Musiqq - No 10-10 Müslüm ''- Erich, Warum Bisch Du Nid Ehrlich'' Mustafa Ceceli - Bir Yanlış Kaç Doğru Mutya Buena ''- Real Girl'' Mylène Farmer - A L'Ombre '' '''N' Nabiha - Mind The Gap Nada - Gece Düştü Nadine Beiler - Mr Right Now '' Nadine Beiler - ''The Secret Is Love Nâdiya - Si Loin De Vous Narcotic Sound & Christian D ''- Dança Bonito'' Natalia Barbu - Come Again Natalia Jiménez - Por Ser Tu Mujer Natalia Kukulska - Wierność Jest Nudna Natalia Oreiro ''- Cambio dolor'' Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Rodríguez - Liberate Natalia Rodríguez ''- Loco Por Mi'' Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasa Bekvalac ''- 'Ja sam dobro'' Natasha St-Pier - Nos rendez-vous Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa NBC Smash & Katharine Mcphee - Touch Me Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu Neda Ukraden ft. Clea&Kim - Nije ti dobro (Girls Night) '' Nefre - ''Częstochowa NEISHA ''- Pridejo časi'' Nelly Ciobanu - Hora din Moldova Nelly Furtado ''- Manos Al Aire'' Neo Retros - Sun Shines On Neon Indian - Polish Girl Nero - Crush On You Nexx ''- Syncronize Lips'' Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam Nicole Scherzinger ''- Wet'' Nicole Tuzii - Sarà possibile Nicoleta Dara - Is it true? Nightwish ''- Amaranth'' Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful Nightwish ''- Storytime'' Nihilista ft. DEMY ''- Zo̱grafiá'' Nikki Jamal ''- Sevdiyimə nifrət'' Nikki Kavanagh - Destiny Nikki Kavanagh - Falling Nikki Kavanagh ''- Sacred Fortune'' Niloo -'' Ola Ola '' Nina Zilli ''- L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love)'' Nina Zilli L'amore Verrà Nina Badric - Dat ce nam Bog Nina Badric - Sanjam Da Smo Skupa Mi Nino ''- Theos '' Nino Dzotsenidze - Shavia Zgva Nikki Palikat - Cantik Nikki Ponte ''- Remembering The Summer Nights'' Nneka - My Home Noa and Mira Awad - We can work it out Nocadeň ''- Umriem pri tvojich nohách'' Non Tiq - Quiet Nora Foss Al-Jabri ''- Love Don't Have An Age'' Norah Jones - Everybody Needs A Best Friend Norah Jones ''- Happy Pills'' NOX - Nem lesz több tánc Nuša Derenda - Energy Nuša Derenda - Ja u sebe vjerujem O''' Oceana - As Sweet As You Oceana - Endless summer Oceana - La La Oceana - Put Your Gun Down Oceana - Say Sorry Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks Okean Elzy ''- Ja tak hochu'' Ola - I'm In Love '' Ola Polyakova ''- Russian Style Olivia Anna Livki ''- Abby Abby '' Olivia Anna Livki ''- Earth Moves'' Olly Murs - Troublemaker Olta Boka - Zemrën e lamë peng One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Live While We're Young One Republic ft. Timbaland ''- Apologize'' Ortal ''- Chacun Pense Á Soi'' Oxana Fedorova & Nikolay Baskov ''- Prava Lyubov'' Owl Eyes ''- Crystalised'' Ozan Doğulu feat. Model - ''Dağılmak İstiyorum '' '''Q Quest Pistols ''- Belaya strekoza lyubvi'' Quest Pistols ''- Im your drag'' P''' Pablo Alborán ''- Solamente Tú'' Paloma Faith ''- Picking Up The Pieces'' Paloma Faith - Smoke And Mirrors Pamela Ramljak ''- Mamin Sin'' Panamah - DJ Blues Panetoz ''- Känn Dig Fri'' Paolo Meneguzzi - Era Stupendo Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica Pasha Parfeny - Dorule Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler ''- Quedate Conmigo'' Pastora Soler & Manuel Carrasco ''- Esta Vez Quiero Ser Yo'' Patricia Kazadi & M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now Paola & Chiara ''- Vamos a Bailar'' Paula Selling - Perfect Time Paula Seling - Promit Paula Seling ft. Ovi - Playing with fire Paula Seling and Ovi ''- We Got Something'' Paw & Lina - Stolt Af Mig Selv? Pearl - Like a video game Pearl Jozefzoon - We can overcome Pectus - Barcelona Pernilla Karlsson - Nar jag blundar Peter Bic Project ''- Hey Now'' Peter Fox ''- Alles Neu'' Petra Marklund ''- Händerna Mot Himlen'' Ping Pong ''- Sameach'' Pin-Up Girls - Nie Zaśniesz Pixie Lott ''- All About Tonight'' Pixie Lott - Boys & Girls '' Poli Genova - ''Na Inat Polina Gagarina - The play is over Polina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Polina Xristodoulou - Tin Proti Tou Mina '' Poluzjanci - ''Prosta piosenka Porcelan Black - Naughty Naughty PorcelainBlack ''- This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' Potap i Nastya - Pryleleto Potop & Nastia - RuRuRu PSY ft. Hyuna ''- Gangnam style'' Puggy - Last Day On Earth Pussycat Dolls - Sway '''R Radics Gigi - Úgy fáj Radio Killer ''- Calling you'' Raluka - All For You '' Ramona Rey - ''Imiona Randi - Anybody Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Razorlight - America Rebecca Ferguson - Backtrack Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold Rebecca Ferguson - Teach me How to be loved Rebeka Dremelj - A je to ljubezen Rebeka Dremelj ''- Nepremagljiva'' Regina - Bistra Voda Regina Spektor - Samson Reidun Sæther - High On Love REMA - My Illusion Remady & Manu-L ''- Higher Ground'' Renata Stiefel - Opuskayu oruzhiye Renata Tolvai - Hagylak menni Revolver - Wind Song Rezarta Shkurta - Me Fal Rezarta Smaja - Ti ? Ricki - Lee Burn It Down Ricky Martin - Mas Rihanna ''- Diamonds'' Rihanna - Disturbia '' Rita Ora ''- Somebody That I Used To Know Rita Ora ft. DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now Rita Ora & Tinie Tempah ''- R.I.P'' Robbie Williams ''- She's The One'' Robyn -'' Call you Girlfriend'' Robyn ''- Dancing on my Own'' Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Rod Janois ''- Ca ira mon amour'' Roisin Murphy - Overpowered Rona Nishliu ''- Shko pastro pas saj'' Rona Nishliu ''- Suus'' Rona Nishliu - Veriu Rona Nishliu - Zonja Vdekje Ronya - Hyperventilating Rosa López ''- Yo No Soy Esa'' Ross Lynch -'' Heard It On The Radio '' Roxette - No one Makes it on Her Own Rozi - Krunk Röyksopp ''- What Else Is There ?'' Rui Andrade - Em Nome Do Amor Rusko feat. Amber Coffman - Hold On Ruslana - Euphoria Ruslana - Rahmaninov Russian Red ''- Everyday Everynight'' S''' Saara Aalto ''- Blessed With Love'' Sabina Babayeva ''- When The Music Dies'' Sabina Jeszka - Good Times Sabrina - Dança Comigo Saint Saviour - Here in Me Safura ''- Drip Drop'' Safura ''- Gonna Let You Know '' Safura ''- Glass houset'' Safura ''- Paradise'' Safura - Runaway Safura - Soulless Sail - Awolnation SAKARIS - In a Box Sakis Ruwas - This Is Our Night Salaam ''- Sami Yusuf'' Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom Samsaya - ADHD (Love Me Not) SunStroke Project & Olia Tira - Run Away Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanja ''- The One'' Sanja Ilic & Balkanika ft. Cvija - Djipaj Sanna Nielsen - Im in Love Sara Bareilles - Gonna Get Over You Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Sarah Blasko - I Awake Sarah Connor ''- Just One Last Dance'' Sarah Dawn Finer ''- Nu vet du hur det känns'' Sarah Engels ''- Only For You '' Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Yassou Maria Sasha Lopez & Broono ''- All My People'' Say Lou Lou -'' Maybe you'' Scouting For Girls - Elvis Ain't Dead Sean Banan - Copacabanana '' Sebastian - ''Na Robu Sveta Sebastian Krantz ft. Michaela Gosberg - You belong to me Sebastian Wurth - Hard To Love Me Sebastian Wurth - The Time Is Right Sebnem Paker ''- Dinle'' Seka Aleksić - Laka Meta Seka Aleksić - Svi Tvoji Milioni Selah Sue ''- Raggamuffin'' Selah Sue -''This World'' Selena Gomez & The Scene ''- Love You Like A Love Song'' Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un Año Sin Lluvia Selma - All out of luck Selma Bajrami ''- Baksis'' Senit ''- Through the Rain'' Senit - Work Hard September - Party In My Head Serebro - Mama Ljuba Sergey Lazarev - Bijenie serca Serine Poghosyan ''- Yes Em Du Es'' Serpenti ''- Io no sono normale '' Serpenti ''- Uomo Donna'' Sertab Erener ''- Breathe in deeper'' Sertab Erener - Here i am '' Severina - ''Brad Pitt Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Moja Štikla Severina ''- Uzbuna'' Severina - Zanemari Severine Ferrer - La Coco-Dance Severina Feat. FM BAND - Italiana Sexion d'assaut ''- Problèmes d'adultes'' Sex pistols ''- Anarchy in the uk'' Shakira ''- Addicted To You'' Shakira - Objection (Tango) Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz - Tortura Shakira ft. Santana - Illegal Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ''- Hips Don't Lie'' Sharon Doorson - Fail In Love Shaun Baker & Maloy ''- Give '' Shaya - In Your Eyes SheMoans - Supergirl Sheryfa Luna - Le temps court Shirley Clamp - Min Karlek '' Shontelle - ''Impossible Sopho Nizharadze & Giorgi Ushikishvili & Nino Surguladze - Chemo Afkhazeto Shyma - Ocean SHY'M ''- En Apesanteur'' Shy'm ''- Et Alors'' SHY'M - Je Sais Shy'm ''- Prendre L'Air'' SHY'M - On se fout de nous Sibel Redžep - Stop Sibel Tüzün - Maalesef Siddharta ''- My Dice'' Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Silva Hakobyan ''- De Gna'' Silvia Night ''- Congratulations'' Simon Mathew - All Night Long Simone ''- Stay Awake'' Simonetta Spiri feat. Madback - Dopo mi uccidi Sirena - Innocent Killah Sirusho - I Like It Sirusho - PreGomesh Sirusho - Qele Qele SILJA ''- Sokrataesk '' Skip the Use - Ghost Skrillex ''- Rock n roll'' Skunk Anansie - My Ugly Boy Sky Ferreira ''- Obsession'' Skylar Grey ''- Dance Without You'' Slava ''- Odinochestvo'' Slick Beats ''- Rock the beat'' SMOLA A HRUŠKY ''- Pridaj Si Ma'' Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark Sofi Marinova - Love Unlimited Sofia Essaidi ''- Femme D'Aujourdhui'' Sofia Mestari - Ne Pars Pas Sofia Mountassir - Away Sofia Vossou - I Anixi Sokół i Marysia Starosta - Myśl Pozytywnie Soluna Samay - Should've Known Better Son Of A Kid & Ania - Don't Speak Love Sone Silver ''- Free At Last'' Sonja Aldén - I din Himmel Sons & Alenka Gotar - Mostovi '' Sopho Khalvashi ''- Visionary Dream Soraya - Arnelas La Noche Es Para Mi Soraya ''- Mi Mundo Sin Ti'' Sorry Boys - The Sun '' SoundQ ''- Elephants' Graveyard SOWSOW feat LIYAH - 'En la luna Sóley - Smashed Birds Sóley - Theater Island Stefanie Heinzmann - Diggin in the dirt Stefanie Heinzmann ''- The Unforgiven'' Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba Stella Mwangi - Lookie Lookie Stereolizza - X.Y.Z Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas Feat. Iggy Azalea - Beat Down Stiftelsen - Vart jag än går Stilettos - I Nat Er Der Kun Musik Studio Alektik - Don't destroy Studio Killers ''- Eros And Apollo'' Sugababes '-' Push The Button Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Sunrise Avenue - Hollywood Hills Sunstroke Project - Set My Soul On Sushy ''- Don't Kiss Me, Just Eat Me'' Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tęcza Sys Bjerre - Alle Mine Veninder System Of A Down - Lonely day Svetlana Loboda - Be My Valentine Svetlana Loboda - 40 Gradusov Svetlana Loboda ''- Zhit Legko'' Svetlana Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdtse Byotsya Svetlana Seka Aleksic - Aspirina Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child Swedish House Mafia - One Swedish House Wives ''- On Top of the World'' '''T TAL - On avance TAL ''- Rien n'est parfait'' Talib Tale - Bilmesem Tamar Kaprelian - March Mornings Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tamara - Nejkes Da Sum Sama Tame Impala -'' Feels Like We Only Go Backwards '' Tammy - Firebird Tarkan - Gülümse Kaderine Tarja - Until My Last Breath Tarja Turunen - I walk Alone Tarja Turunen ''- Poison'' Tatiana Okupnik ''- Spider Web'' t.A.T.u - Friend Or Foe Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift ''- Safe & Sound'' Terezá Kerndlova - Have Some Fun Tereza Kerndlová - Přísahám '' Tereza Kerndlová ''- Tepe Srdce Mý The All-American Rejects ''- Dirty Little Secret'' The Cardigans - Hanging Around The Computers - Love Triangles, Hate Squares '' The Cranberries ''- Zombie The Dorians ''- Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'' The Jet Set - Time To Party The Kooks - Mr. Maker The Marker ''- If you didn't love me'' The National Fanfare of Kadebostany - Walking with a Ghost The Pretty Reckless ''- Make Me Wanna Die '' The Prodigy - Breathe The Rasmus i Anette Olzon - October and April The Saturdays - What About Us The Sound Of Arrows -'' Conquest '' The XX - Intro The Wante - Chasing the sun Thirty Seconds To Mars -'' Up In The Air'' Thomas Newman ''- 'Adrenaline '' Thomas Holm - Ikea Thorunn Antonia - Too Late TIKTAK - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Timoteij ''- Het '' Timoteij - Kom Tina ''- Si Sam'' Tina Carol - Shinshilla '' Tina Carol ''- Show me your love Tina Dickow - You Wanna Teach Me To Dance TinkaBelle - Stay On TinkaBelle ''- The Man I Need'' Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida - Hangover '' Tokio Hotel - ''Durch den Monsun TOLA ''- Don't Go'' Tolvai Renáta - Élek A Szemeidben Tooji - Stay Tooji ''- Swan Song'' Tom Boxer & Morena feat. J Warner - Deep In Love Tom Dice - Lucy Tom Dice ''- Me and my guitar'' Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade ''- Imagine'' Toni Mehmetaj ''- Endrra E Pare'' Tony Bennett ft. Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp Tony Carreira ''- A Sonhar Contigo'' Tristania - Year of the Rat Tune ''- Masquarade'' TSA - 51 TWIINS - I'm Still Alive TWiiNS - Slip of The Tongue '''U Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Rändajad V''' Valerius ''- You've'' Valeriy Meladze ''- Svet uhodyaschego solnca'' Valeriya - Backto love Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles '' Vanessa Mae ''- Destiny Vanessa Mae -'' The Devil's Trill '' Vanilla Ninja -'' Dangerzone'' Vanilla Ninja ''- Tough Enough'' VanVelzen - The Rush of Life '' Vartana Taymayan - ''Halel EM Vazquez Sounds Adele ''- Rolling In The Deep'' Veca Janicsák ''- Labirintus'' Veca Janicsák ''- Szenvyedely'' Velile - Injabulo Velvet - Chemistry Velvet - Mi Amore Venke Knutson - Just A Minute Vera Breznheva - Ischu Tiebia Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Spaset Mir Vera Brezhneva -'' Realnaya zhizn '' Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Veriko Turashvili ''- Ra kargi xar'' Verona ''- Hey Boy'' Verona - Stay With Me Vesa Luma - Edhe Nje Fundvit Victor Kiraly - Solo Vigri - Animals Vitas - Opera 2 Ville Valo & Manna ''- Just for Tonight'' Vintage - Derevija Voxis - ''I just wanna kiss '' '''W Waldo's People - Lose Control Wanessa ''- High'' Wham! ''- Wake me up before you go'' Wildboyz ft. Ameerah - The Sound Of Missing You Wildstylez Feat. Niels Geusebroek - Year Of Summer Will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout will.i.am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez - T.H.E. Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Memories Within Temptation ''- Shot In The Dark'' X''' Xandee ''- Conga'' Xandria - ''Ravenheart '' '''Y Yandar & Yostin ft. Andy Rivera - Te Pintaron Pajaritos Yarabi - Komoyo Yeah Yeah Yeah's - Head's will roll Yelle - A Cause Des Garçons Yelle -'' Comme Un Enfant'' Yelle - Que Veux-Tu Yohanna - Butterflies And Elvis Yohanna -'' Is It True'' Yohanna - Nótt Youngblood - Youngblood Yvonne Catterfeld ''- Sag mir was meinst du'' Z''' Zaho - Je Te Promets Zaho - Tourner la page Zara ''- Im'nin'alu'' Zara Larsson ''- Uncover'' ZAZ - Je Veux Zeljko Joksimović -'' Ima nesto u tom sto me neces '' Zendaya Coleman - Something To Dance For Ziyoda - Kun Tong Zlata Ognevich ''- Angely'' Zlata Ognevich - Japan Zlata Ognevich ''- The kukushka'' Zlata Ognevich ''- Prystrast'' ZZ Ward - Put the Gun Down '''1-10, inne 4MINUTE - Mirror Mirror 4MINUTE ''- Volume Up'' 77 Bombay Street ''- I love Lady Gaga'' Árstíðir ''- Ljóð í sand'' Ümman ''- Yeri görünür'' #TodosConPastora ''- Around the world'' 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • SPECJALNA • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • SPECJALNA • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 Inne: Preselekcje • Lista uczestników • Klasyfikacja Generalna • WORLD SONG CONTEST EXTRA Kategoria:World Song Contest